


When All Seems Lost.

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Desperate Will, Distraught Chiyoh, Happy Ending, Hurt Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Scared characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: This is something i did on Twitter and thought i should post it here.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	When All Seems Lost.

Will had healed quickly, much to Chiyoh's annoyance. Despite the fact that they had be cohabitating on the boat for over a month now, she still didn’t like him all that much. Hannibal was finally out of critical condition, no longer attached to numerous machines to keep him alive. And Will no longer felt as if he was going to lose him at any given moment.

Will still only remembers bits and pieces from when he threw them of the cliff and when they were dragged onto the beach. He remembers Chiyoh dragging Hannibal from the sea's clutches, struggling under Hannibal’s weight, as Will crawled away on his own. He remembers the heart broken cries that he never expected to come from her. He remembers Hannibal's pale face and blue lips; chest still as no air entered or left his lungs. He almost couldn’t believe what had happened, what he had caused.

Will drags himself across the sand to him, grunting. By the time he gets over to them, Chiyoh was performing CPR, desperately trying to bring back the man who was basically her only family. Will sat supported on one arm, raising the other to rest a hand on Hannibal's knee.

"C'mon Hannibal. I know you can do it. Wake up. Please. We need you. I need you. So please, I need you to wake up. For me." Despite Will's prayers. Hannibal doesn't wake. _Why would he? Will had thrown them off a cliff hoping to kill them both; it would be just his luck that he survived and Hannibal didn’t._ Will sighed, feeling empty.

Chiyoh is crying in earnest now. She stops the compressions and falls from her knelt position over Hannibal’s body, sitting against the sand as she shakes.

"This is your fault! If Hannibal never met you, he would still be alive!" Will nods because it's true. Hannibal would still be living his luxurious life, thriving in society. And yet here he is, gone from the world because of Will’s actions. It seems so silent now, there’s no crying and even the sea seems still. It’s so typical that all’s gone quiet when Will doesn’t want the peace; a blockade to the thoughts screaming in his head.

And then there's an eruption of coughing between them. Both of their heads whip around to see Hannibal spluttering on the sand, turning onto his side, water spewing out of his mouth and landing in a puddle. He balls up tighter with a pained grunt.

"Ha-Hannibal!" Will pulls himself over to the man. "Oh fuck! You brilliant, beautiful bastard. You’re alive." He leans over top of the man and gently squeezes him to his chest in joy. Chiyoh is quiet, but there's a clear look of shocked relief on her face.

* * *

Now? Will is almost completely healed. His arm is in a sling, wrist in a decorated cast, curtesy of Hannibal, and has somewhat limited movement in his still healing arm. But he's fairly okay. Hannibal on the other hand, he had lost a lot of weight due to an early infection that almost killed him. He splintered his ankle and snapped his left wrist in the fall. He's understandably mad that he can’t move that much as of the moment; he almost through a fit when both Will and Chiyoh said that he couldn’t cook all their meals.

His back is mattered in sickening black bruises, and that's what makes Will queasy with guilt. If Hannibal hadn't turned their bodies so that he took the brunt of the fall, then he wouldn't be in so much pain, not that he openly shows it but Will could see it in the tiny shifts of emotion on his face. And yet Hannibal doesn't blame him. He wouldn't. Couldn’t. He... Loves Will. And Will loves him and that's probably why it hurts so bad to look at him. But it's at times like this, when the sea is quiet and the sky is still dark that Will feels at peace. As Hannibal is lead besides Will as they are curled in bed, nothing bothers them. Not Jack, not the FBI and not death itself. Everything feels fine and Will has hope that it will stay this way. That future holds something great for them; a life just for them. And it’s that hope and certainty that makes it enough.


End file.
